9.2.1 ABSTRACT: COMPARATIVE PATHOLOGY Director: Cathy S. Carlson, DVM, PhD, Diplomats ACVP The Comparative Pathology Shared Resource provides expert veterinary pathology support for Cancer Center members who use laboratory animals in their research. Three full-time histotechnicians provide services that include generation of histolpgical sections from frozen and formalin fixed tissues, detection of antigens by immunohistochemistry, and development of new immunohistochemical protocols. Four boardcertified veterinary pathologists provide assistance with project design, evaluation of gross lesions, interpretation of changes in histological sections (both routine sections and immunohistbchemistry preparations), immunohistochemistry technique development, and imaging services. In the next grant cycle, histomorphometry services that will allow quantitation of gross and microscopic tissue changes as well as quantitation of immunohistochemistry results will be included. Having a dedicated group of veterinary pathologists with research expertise available to assist Cancer Center investigators with projects involving animal tissues provides a critical resource for some projects and is essential for publications involving pathological changes in tissues. The marked growth of this resource over the past 5 years is a testament to its value to the Cancer Center. Its location in the College of Veterinary Medicine at the University of Minnesota is easily accessible to Cancer Center investigators. Submission of samples and communication of results is further facilitated by a courier service, electronic communications, and the weekly on-site availability of one of the pathologists at the Cancer Center for consultation on projects. Cancer Center members are given priority for all services offered by the shared resource. Although projects are usually done on a first-come, first-served basis, an advisory board is in place to provide advice regarding prioritization of projects when this is needed.